Phantom of the Mansion
by DannyFan66
Summary: I've always wanted to be wooed this way...another Niles and CC story of intrigue and mystery...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fabulous characters from 'The Nanny'.

A/N: I've always wanted to be wooed this way...

**Phantom of the Mansion**

Chapter 1

Halloween Party

"I just don't see your point, Maxwell." CC tried her best to argue with Max.

Max smiled at her. "Oh come on, CC. It'll be great fun! Everyone will be in costumes and masks. It gives you a freedom, hiding behind a mask, don't you think?"

"I didn't say that I don't think costumes and masks are fun, but why a Halloween Party. It's just so been done." CC shrugged. "It's not a theme party is it?"

Max laughed. "Heaven's no, CC. You may wear whatever you like, only no business."

"No business!" CC snapped. "Then what's the point? I can't talk business with anyone?"

Max shook his head. "It's just a party for the fun of it, CC."

Niles entered the office with the tea tray. "Fun just for fun? I think that's a bit of a foreign concept for Miss Babcock, Sir."

"Stuff it, Merry Maid." CC tossed out.

"Niles…you have the night off so you better start thinking of a costume." Max explained to his friend.

CC laughed. "I'll bet he's got his Super Butler cape in his closet somewhere."

"CC…be nice. Niles is entitled to an evening of fun too." Max scolded. "I can't wait to see what Fran is wearing." Max and Niles both grinned at the thought.

"Let's just hope she doesn't decide to come as Lady Godiva…" CC laughs and Max and Niles both make silly faces like they're imagining the picture. "Alright, that's enough!" CC barked at the men.

Niles left the office and Max cleared his throat and went back to work.

* * *

When the night of the party arrived Fran had chosen to dress as a lady pirate, which was fine with Max who chose to come as her cabin boy. CC was astounded that Max would not only go along with it, but later told her he was really enjoying it. There were men and women dressed in everything from very tasteful simple costumes to very elaborate Victorian get ups. There were a few 'mascots' the NY Giants mascot and even a...ick…Barney costume.

"Nanny Fine?" CC started. "Where's Hazel? I thought for sure he'd never miss a chance to be someone else even for just one night."

Fran shook her head. "I just don't get you, Miss Babcock. I've known a lot of guys in my time…a lot. Niles is not only one of the nicest men I've eva met, he's smart, well educated, witty and a perfect gentleman. You blue bloods can't see the forest for the trees sometimes." Fran turned and left CC standing in shock.

"Hrmf…" CC shrugged. "What the hell does she know?" CC tossed back the remainder of her drink, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Is there a problem, Miss?" CC turned slowly at the resonant sound and came face to face with none other than the 'Phantom of the Opera' in white tie and tails, complete with mask, cape and black gloves.

A soft gasp escaped her. CC had decided to dress in a curve fitting sheath dress in a pale orchid color. She wore her hair swept up and kept her heels low to make managing the short train of her gown easier. The idea was to be like Eliza Doolittle from 'My Fair Lady' after her elocution lessons so if anyone pinned her down about 'who she was' she had something tell them. "Not anymore, Mr…Sir…what do I call you exactly?"

"Christine calls me Master." The deep even voice practically whispered.

CC found herself shiver at the sound of him. "Well, Christine Daae is just a child. I'm a woman."

"That's easy enough for even my eyes to see." He spoke so softly and almost painfully slow. Allowing each consonant and vowel to be fully formed and practically drip from his lips.

CC didn't recognize his voice but was taken in by the deep rich sound of it. His hair was beneath the black fabric keeping the white Phantom mask in place so she couldn't really tell the color or texture. His eyes appeared almost a silvery blue in the dim light of the mansion. _"Why does Maxwell have the lights so low? He has to be some business acquaintance or maybe a backer."_ CC thought. In her low heels he was just barely taller than she and had nearly perfect posture. This was some damn hot Phantom that was certain. "My dear Phantom, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm…"

He cut her off. "A far more beautiful woman than ever I've laid eyes on." His soft whispering voice sent strange sensations through her and CC felt herself flush.

"Thank you, my good Phantom." CC couldn't help but be entranced by this man and she had no clue who he could be.

When the music started to play he extended his hand to her. "My I have this dance, dear lady?"

CC took his hand and they danced together as if they'd done it for their entire lives. CC breathed in the scent of him and it made her a little light headed. "Dear Phantom, have we met before?"

"Perhaps in a dream, my dear. Perhaps in a dream." His words were soft, massaging her almost.

After their dance CC took his arm and asked him. "Would you like to get some air on the terrace?"

"Where you lead, dear lady, I will follow." The depth of his voice and richness poured out and brought goose bumps to CC's skin.

They stood out on the terrace looking at the glorious full moon. "It's not every Halloween that we get a full moon." CC tried to keep herself grounded.

The Phantom stood decidedly close behind her. CC shivered slightly and he wrapped his arms around her and sang just above a whisper…

"Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ...  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ...  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses ...

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor ...  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ...  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ...

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before ...

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you ...  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you ...  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night.

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!

Let your soul take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me ...

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of  
the music that I write - the power of the music of the night.

CC was overtaken and off balance. The Phantom slowly stepped back leaving her to feel the chill of the evening. But she was powerless to move, or speak, or to turn to seek him out. She wrapped her arms around her.

"Miss Babcock?" Another familiar voice spoke from behind her. "Miss Babcock, are you alright?"

CC finally regained her composure and turned to see Niles standing before her with genuine concern on his face. "Where'd he go?" CC asked.

"Where'd who go, Miss Babcock? I just came out to get some air and you were behaving oddly. Well oddly even for you." Niles was wearing a tuxedo and had a monocle in his eye and white gloves.

CC looked around. "Where's the Phantom?" CC asked him again.

Niles frowned at her. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Nothing, Niles." CC shook her head. "There was a guest at the party dressed like the Phantom of the Opera. He was in white tie and tails like you with the mask, cape and black gloves. Not to mention he was charming and engaging...so nothing like you." CC noticed his 'costume'. "Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"Colonel Pickering from 'My Fair Lady'." Niles raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Eliza wanna be, let's see if we can track down your Phantom. But we'd better not tell, Mr. Sheffield." As they turned to go back into the house they saw a single red rose tied with a black satin ribbon on the small table by the door. "Looks like he left you a little something." Niles lifted the rose and handed it to CC.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fabulous characters from 'The Nanny'.

A/N: I've always wondered if this could ever really happen. Not just Niles and CC but anyone, anywhere.

**Phantom of the Mansion**

Chapter 2

House Guest

"Are you sure it's no trouble, Max? I realize Thanksgiving is just over a week away and you and Nanny Fine are starting to really make a go of the relationship thing." CC offered him an out.

Max shook his head. "You'd be here for Thanksgiving anyway, CC. Not to mention, think of all the extra work we can get done without you having to travel back and forth."

"I really appreciate it, Max. And thank Nan…Fran for me, too. I can't believe it's finally happening." CC was nearly giddy.

Max smiled at his partner and friend. "It's not a problem, CC. You're always welcomed in my home. You know that."

Niles came into the office. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes, Niles. CC is doing extensive renovations on her penthouse and she'll be staying here until it's finished. If you could take her home, help her pack up whatever she needs and bring it back here, please." Max instructed as a matter of fact.

Niles looked back at CC on the love seat. "Finally decided to put in the sub level for your coffin?"

"Niles…" Max cautioned. "Better go now so you'll be back to prepare dinner."

Niles nearly groaned out loud. "Of course, Sir, shall we Miss Babcock?"

CC stood and cackled at Niles' obvious discomfort. "Don't worry, Butler Boy. I promise not to bring more than five or six bags."

In the car, Niles and CC were almost cordial. "Miss Babcock. I thought the owner of the other penthouse on your floor refused to sell?"

"She did, haggard old crone. But she sold it to some company six months ago and they never used it so I finally convinced them to sell to me." CC laughed loudly.

Niles smirked. "Really? How'd you manage that?"

"I did my research and found the bank that held the mortgage told them to contact the owners and offered a full 25% over what they paid." CC boasted.

Niles nodded. "What company owned it?"

"I have no idea, we did it though the bank. I never even saw a signature." CC laughed. "Ya gotta love this country."

Niles pulled the limo up in front of CC's building. "I'll find a place to park the monster and meet you up stairs."

"Don't be long, Hazel. I still have a lot of work to do back at the mansion. I mean…at home." CC stepped out of the limo when the doorman opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Miss Babcock." Charles the doorman offered.

"Yeah, yeah, how are ya, Clive." CC blew past the man and into her building.

* * *

Niles carried nearly all of CC's bags up to her usual guest room and she followed behind with a small make up and toiletry bag and her briefcase. "There you are, Miss Babcock. Would you like me to unpack for you?"

CC was half way out the door and tossed back. "Oh yeah, thanks Niles, that would be great." She was nearly gone before Niles realized that she'd been almost nice about it.

Niles started unpacking CC's bags. He was meticulous in his work and had done it for her before so it wasn't anything new until she found the leather bound book in one of the bags. He turned to put in on the night stand when the item fell on the floor. He carefully picked it up and returned it to the book. A carefully pressed red rose tied with a black satin ribbon. _"Hhmmf,"_ Niles thought to himself. _"If Mr. Sheffield knew how taken she was with the Webber character he'd fire her on the spot." _

Niles headed down to the kitchen and made quick work of another fabulous dinner for his family. "Niles…" Fran started. "Once again, dinner was fabu!"

"Thanks, Fran." Niles dropped flatly.

Fran saw that Niles seemed out of sorts. "Hey, Niles…whatsa matta?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry, Fran. Nothing's wrong, really. I think I'm just a little tired." Niles started the dishwasher and stifled an uncharacteristic yawn.

Fran looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, it's after 8, you're officially off the clock. Go to bed and get some rest." Fran planted a light kiss on his cheek.

"I think I'll do just that. Thanks, Fran. I'll see you at breakfast." Niles grinned and started up the back stairs to his room.

* * *

The next night CC had a date with her newest beau, Colin. Niles answered the bell when it rang.

CC had her compact in hand. "Colin, Darling, I'll be right with you I'm just fixing my face."

Colin sighed, "Don't bother, Angel, if Earl Shibe couldn't knock those dents out I doubt you can." He was rude, handsome and well dressed. Niles hated him immediately.

CC laughed with him and pushed him out the door then turned back to Niles. "He can go on like that all night."

"Oh yeah? Well when your clothes come off the insults just write themselves." Niles was visibly saddened by their little exchange.

The mansion was dark when CC returned from her date and made her way up to her room. The house was very quiet, almost too quiet. _"I don't remember this house ever being this quiet."_ CC thought. _"It's a little creepy."_ CC quickly got dressed for bed, slipped beneath the covers and was asleep within moments. Then she heard the voice floating on a whisper.

"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory!

Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, coaxing your love from me!"

CC sprang up from her bed. "Who's there? Who is it?" She looked around her room and saw nothing. "Well that was weird. I could've sworn I heard someone." CC lay down and went back to sleep, and dreamed. CC found herself in a large banquet hall filled with candles. She was wearing her long white lace negligee. The pounding beat of a familiar song started coming from all round her and nowhere at the same time. She could feel her heart racing and her breathing getting rough and shallow when he appeared before her. Strangely she wasn't at all afraid, but excited and found herself singing…

"In sleep you sang to me, in dreams you came ...  
that voice which calls to me and speaks my name ...  
And do I dream again? For now I find…

The Phantom of the Opera is here inside my mind.

CC and the Phantom circle each other slowly as they sing.

The Phantom sings to her…

"Sing once again with me our strange duet ...  
My power over you grows stronger yet ...  
And though you turn from me, to glance behind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind."

The Phantom reaches for CC and she takes his hand. They dance together for the rest of the song as they continue singing. It's a very heated dance, much like the tango. Rhythmic, passionate and very sexual. CC is lost to the power of this dream and amazed that she can breathe let a long sing and dance. She sings again as he leads her around the floor.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear ...  
I am the mask you wear."

The Phantom sings again.

'It's me they hear."

CC and the Phantom sing together.

"Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one  
combined the Phantom of the Opera  
is there inside your/my mind

The Phantom and CC dance.

_He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera,  
Beware the Phantom of the Opera._

The Phantom stops the dance and pulls CC's back into his chest and slowly caresses her arms as he sings.

"In all your fantasies,  
you always knew that man and mystery."

CC's head drops back onto his shoulder as she sings her confession.

"... were both in you."

The Phantom slowly releases CC and steps back from her as they sing the last part together.

"And in this labyrinth where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there/here - inside your/my mind"

CC sings alone as the dream Phantom fades…

"He's there the Phantom of the Opera."

Next morning CC woke before her alarm and stretched in her bed. She checked the clock and knew that she had just enough time to shower and dress before Niles would have some luxurious breakfast on the table. She flipped the blankets off her legs and that's when she saw it. A single red rose tied with a black satin ribbon sitting on her nightstand. CC gasped softly, strangely excited and still not afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fabulous characters from 'The Nanny'.

A/N: I've always wondered if this could ever really happen. Not just Niles and CC but anyone, anywhere.

**Phantom of the Mansion**

Chapter 3

Thanksgiving

"I'm really sorry, Max, I thought the work would be further along by now. I mean it's not like they were completely gutting both places." CC was exasperated with the contractors working on her penthouse renovations.

Max shook his head. "CC, I've told you, you are welcomed here anytime. It's been wonderful having you here. And don't think I haven't noticed how close you and Fran are getting. I'm glad you're making an effort. You're a very good friend to me as you were to Sara."

"Well, no more work today. We just needed to get these papers signed so they can go out first thing tomorrow. It's Thanksgiving, let's go torment Niles." CC rubbed her hands together.

Max followed CC out of the office. "CC, Niles is my oldest and dearest friend. The fact that he works for me doesn't change that anymore than it changes the fact that you're my friend and you also work for me."

"Aw, come on, Max. I'd like to think after all these years you would have a better understanding of my relationship with the troll." CC chuckled.

Max grinned and nudged her. "You know you just called it a relationship." CC scowled at him.

* * *

They found the kitchen full of people. Niles of course was at the counter working on some terribly important part of the dinner preparation. Chestnut stuffing by the looks of it, it was one of CC's favorite parts of Thanksgiving. The kids were all helping out as was Fran.

Missing from the scene were Yetta, Sylvia and Morty. "Where are your parents and Yetta, Fran?" Max asked.

"Oy, didn't I tell ya?" Fran moved to where Max and CC stood just inside the door. "Aunt Frieda decided at the last minute to take 'em all to Boca for the rest of the holiday season.

Max's eyes lit up hopefully along with everyone else's. "By uh… 'rest of the holiday season'… do you mean…?"

"That's right…I mean they won't be back until after New Year's!" Everyone cheered including Fran.

CC made her way over to Niles. "Is there anything I can do?"

Niles raised an eyebrow. "You know, sometimes you make it too easy." He winked at her. "Can you chop these veggies?"

CC nodded. "Yeah, I think I can handle that." CC took the knife from Niles and the two stood side by side in an oddly comfortable silence.

* * *

After a marvelous Thanksgiving dinner, Max and Fran took the children to Rockefeller center for ice skating. CC, while she could skate thought she'd let the newly 'outed' couple have some time with the children who were more ready for the relationship than their father had expected. "Niles, can I talk to you about something…strange."

Niles raised an eyebrow. "Uhm…as long as I don't have to die my hair or wear a dress, I suppose so." CC laughed remembering both times he referenced.

"How much do you know about the mansion?" CC asked.

Niles frowned. "What do you want to know?" CC shrugged. "It has three full floors; the third is never used anymore. There is a full walk up attic and a full basement with the wine cellar. I think you're familiar with that." Niles stood and went to the fridge. "Would you like another slice of pie?" CC nodded and Niles lopped off two healthy slices of pie and brought them to the table with the whipped cream.

"Geez, Niles. That's a might big slice of pie." CC laughed and spooned out the fresh whipped cream Niles had made only a few hours before.

Niles smiled. "Sorry, I guess I've been serving Sylvia too long. I've forgotten all about portion control. Is that cream alright? I can make more if it's gotten too loose."

"It's perfect, Niles. I've never eaten better than at this house." CC closed her eyes when she slipped her pie into her mouth. "Mmmmmm. This is some really good pie."

Niles laughed and swallowed hard. "Thank you." He took a bit of his pie. "What else did you want to know about the mansion?"

"Does it have any strange…stories or an odd…history or anything?" CC tried to be casual.

Niles frowned. "Are you asking me if the place is haunted?"

"Well…not really…just have you ever noticed anything strange about the place." CC pushed.

Our favorite Butler sighed. "If I tell you, you have to swear on your trust fund not to laugh or tell a soul."

CC's eyes grew to the size of her dessert plate. "I swear, really Niles, you can trust me."

"Ok. On a personal note, I have seen…Miss Sara on occasion when I was truly in need of her advice." Niles waited for CC's reaction.

CC touched his arm softly. "I've talked with Sara a lot too, Niles. She's usually in that silly flowered house dress she knew I hated. I wonder what that means."

Niles laughed lightly. "She's in jeans and a green knit sweater when she visits me. I have no idea why."

"I think I know what green sweater you're talking about. I gave it to her that last Christmas before…" CC smiled remembering her friend.

"As for the other thing, this is the bigger secret. I have your word you won't tell a soul?" Niles repeated his request.

"Cross my heart, Niles. And yes, there is a heart in there." CC made an 'X' over her chest.

"The mansion is full of servant's passages. They lead from room to room so that the servants could move about without the master, family or any guests seeing them." Niles confessed.

CC laughed. "Is that how you know everything that's going on around here?"

"I rarely use them unless I have to. There's no need now a days, Mr. Sheffield likes me to be underfoot. I'm easier to find. Still, I wish he figure out how to use the blasted intercom. NNniiiiiiiiillleesss." Niles bellows in his best Max voice. "I don't know how you can stand it sitting in the same room when he does that."

"Ear plugs, Niles, ear plugs." CC and Niles both laugh. "Does anyone else know about those passages?" CC asked him.

"No one that I know of, but I suppose it's possible, why?" Niles seemed a little concerned.

CC shrugged. "No reason. I've just been…hearing noises I'm not used to."

"Living and breathing people, Miss Babcock. You've been cooped up in your penthouse dungeon too long." Niles offered without a drop of malice.

CC nodded. "I suppose you may be right, Niles." CC stood and tossed her bottle in the recycling. "It's been a long day, I think I'll head up a little early." She started up the back stairs. "Night Niles."

"Miss Babcock, are you sure you're alright?" Niles was concerned now.

CC nodded. "I'm fine, Niles. But, thank you, for listening. Night."

"Good night, Miss Babcock." Niles offered and sighed lightly. "I guess I'll just head up now myself.

* * *

It was very late when CC thought she'd heard something again. Not in her room this time, but outside. Her room looked down over the side yard between the Sheffield mansion and the neighbors. She recognized the music again…it pulled her to the window._ "Am I dreaming again?"_ CC wondered. There he stood below her window, it was the Phantom and she was frozen watching him as he sang to her.

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while - please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back  
and be free - if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me.

We never said our love was evergreen;  
or as unchanging as the sea.

but if you can still remember,  
stop and think of me.

Think of all the things we've shared and seen.  
Don't think about the things which might have been.  
Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind.

Recall those days look back on all those times.  
Think of the things we'll never do.

There will never be a day when  
I won't think of you.

The Phantom from below blew her a kiss and disappeared into the darkness. "Wait!" CC called barely above a whisper and took off out of her room, down the hall, down the back stairs out the back door into the side yard.

It was a freezing night and luckily Niles heard her tear past his room. Moments later he stood behind her. "Miss Babcock! You'll catch your death…what are you doing out here?" Niles quickly wrapped his robe around her.

"He was here, Niles, the Phantom…he sang to me." CC knew she'd seen him. Hell she'd felt him.

Niles carefully lifted CC and carried her back into the house and up to her room. He put her gently into her bed. Noticing she was clutching a single red rose tied with a satin black ribbon. Niles closed her door behind him and went back down stairs to double check all the locks before going back to his own room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fabulous characters from 'The Nanny'.

A/N: I've always wanted to be wooed this way...sigh...

**Phantom of the Mansion**

Chapter 4

Hanukkah

"I don't have to be here for this, Max. I can go to a hotel or a spa or something." CC volunteered.

Fran shook her head from her place on Max's desk. "Oh, Miss Ba...CC, you're part of the family. I would love for you to be here for Hanukkah. My parents and Yetta are still in Boca so we need a few extra mouths to feed or Niles will make way too much food."

Niles came into the office just in time to hear the last part of the conversation. "Absolutely, Miss Babcock, I agree you must stay. You're all moved in and comfortable here and it's just silly for you to pack up and leave for Hanukkah." Niles served the tea he'd brought in. "It's no longer a matter for discussion." Niles turned and left the room.

Max looked up at Fran. "He does still work for me…right?"

"Oh, Honey," Fran started patting Max's arm. "Niles never really worked for you now did he?"

The three of them all laughed knowing how very true Fran's statement actually was. Niles, who stood just outside the office, smirked knowing that dear Fran had never ever been so correct. He made his way into the kitchen.

* * *

About two or three days into the Sheffield family Hanukkah celebration, CC was called out to do a few emergency auditions to replace a cast member. She got to the theatre only to be told that the upper rehearsal rooms where being used for other auditions. "As long as it won't interfere with us, I don't care. I just want to get finished and get out of here." CC went right up onto the stage and sat next to the piano player she'd hired for the day. "I'm sorry Rick to pull you away from your vacation, but we really need to get this settled fast."

"It's no problem, Miss Babcock. I just hope that the upstairs auditions don't cause us any problems." Rick responded.

"It's a really big theatre and the sound proofing should take care of any over flow. There would have to be one seriously big voice up there to really cause a problem." CC opened her files and called in the first singer. She was a lovely girl, looked right for the part. "Ok…Jenn give us the second bridge and chorus of 'Restless Heart.'" CC instructed the woman.

The girl did her level best, but it was a little too high for her range. CC decided to move on and keep the girl on file for possible use somewhere else. The auditions went on like that for nearly three hours when CC had finally made a decision. She'd had a couple of the women hang around and do a second song and easily made the cut. It wasn't until just before she was ready to leave the stage when she'd heard it...again. CC looked up to the rooms above hearing the music just above a whisper.

"Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation."

Rick noticed CC's sudden reaction. "Miss Babcock?" CC held up her hand to silence him.

"Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses."

CC stood in shock at the voice from Halloween rang out through the theatre. She felt her heart start pounding in her chest. "Rick…how do I get upstairs?"

"Upstage left, spiral stair case then across the cat walk to the light booth. Merry Christmas!" Rick called as he left the stage and CC chased the voice which continued with its chant…

"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor.  
Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender.  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light,  
and listen to the music of the night.

The resonance of that voice ringing throughout the theatre enveloped her. CC wasn't even sure where the voice was coming from but she needed it.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!"

CC reached the light booth and turned to see the Phantom standing center stage.

"And you'll live as you've never lived before."

He looked up at her and sang out to her.

"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you.  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you.  
Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which you know you cannot fight;  
the darkness of the music of the night.

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!

Let your soul take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me."

CC wanted desperately to reach him but found her legs unwilling to move. She stood and watched as he seemed to almost fade into the upstage darkness. Her breathing was shallow and ragged.

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin; let your darker side give in to the power of  
the music that I write - the power of the music of the night."

CC finally made her legs move and ran back across the catwalk and down the steps to the stage only to find she was alone with the whisper of the voice. There on the piano sat a single red rose tied with a black satin ribbon.

"You along can make my song take flight help me make the music of the night."

* * *

When CC got back to the mansion she was visibly shaken, but not frightened; she was excited. She let herself in the front door, hung up her coat and made her way to the kitchen. "Hello, hello!" She called as she blew into the kitchen just as Niles stepped down the back stairs dressed in jeans and a dark green long sleeved polo. "Hey, Niles, where is everyone?"

"Hello, Miss Babcock. Mr. Sheffield took Fran and the children out for lunch. How were your auditions? Did you find a suitable replacement?" Niles asked casually as he went to the fridge.

"Yeah, actually I found not only a great replacement, but another understudy for her and several for our potential use list." CC leaned on the counter. "Have you eaten lunch yet, Niles?"

"I was just going to make a sandwich, would you like one?" Niles offered politely.

CC shook her head. "How about I take you to lunch, I need to ask your opinion about something."

Niles leaned out of the fridge a little suspiciously. "Well, sure, I guess that would be nice. Do I need to change?"

"Nope, you're perfect, let's go." CC turned and headed to the front door leaving Niles to ponder her 'you're perfect' statement.

"Right behind you." Niles closed the fridge and followed CC into the front rooms.

When they reached the small grill, it was a sight to behold. It wasn't your typical CC Babcock place at all. There were no places to sit and just enough room to stand inside to speak to the cook. "Hey, Joey, give me two of my usual!" CC tossed out to the man who barely fit into the building. He looked like a linebacker but had a twinkle in his eye.

"Sure, Missy, whose your friend?" Joey asked.

CC smiled at the man's endearment. "This is Niles. Niles this is Joey, he makes the best cheese steak in the city."

"It's my pleasure, Joey," Niles said in his best 'butlerease'.

Joey barked out a very loud laugh. "Well, I doubt that, but any friend of Missy's is a friend of mine, it won't take a minute."

Niles leaned into CC. "Missy?" He smirked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"We never quite got past the Miss Babcock thing. Missy kind of stuck." CC explained.

Niles nodded and grinned at her. "It's pretty warm out, do you want to take it home or into the park?"

"I think the park sounds like a good idea. I don't want the family to hear what I need to talk about." CC turned slightly away from Niles.

"Miss Babcock. Are you in trouble or frightened or something?" Niles was worried.

CC put her hand on his forearm. "In the park, Niles, it can wait until the park."

Joey wrapped up their order and handed it to Niles who nodded. "I'll put it on your tab, Missy. See you next week." CC waved and she and Niles left the little restaurant.

"That guy gives you a tab?" Niles asked purely out of shock.

CC nodded. "I'm in there at least once a week. I pay him the end of every month. It's easier for me and works out better for him." They walked into the park and found a bench in the sun to sit and eat.

"Wow, this is a great sandwich." Niles practically gushed getting a bit of melted cheese on his cheek in the process. CC laughed quietly at her fastidious friend. "What?" CC shook her head and tightened her lips. "What's so damn funny?"

CC reached up and wiped the now firm cheese from his face. "You got melted cheese on your face, Mr. Clean." They smiled at each other and their eyes locked briefly until CC broke her gaze. "Niles…do you remember the night of Thanksgiving?"

"You mean when you took off outside in your nightgown after some ghost?" Niles was annoyed a little, it was a freezing night.

CC sighed. "It wasn't a ghost, I'm telling you it was him…the Phantom from the Halloween party."

"Ok, for argument sake, let's say, you weren't dreaming and he was there. What were you thinking going after him?" Niles inquired.

"He was at the theatre today." CC dropped in his lap.

Niles eyes grew large. "I thought you were auditioning women?"

"We were. Someone had rented the upper rooms for auditions too. I was finished and was just leaving the threatre when I heard him. Then I started to go upstairs and just as I reached the light booth he was down on the stage. I wanted to go to him, but I couldn't move. Then when I finally got back down there he was gone…all but his voice." CC's eyes were looking off in the distance not focused on Niles until he spoke and pulled her back.

"I don't like it, CC. This man is stalking you. Aren't you even a little afraid?" Niles tossed their trash in the can next to the bench and slid a little closer to her.

CC shook her head. "No. Not at all, I don't feel the least bit threatened or in danger. It's exciting, Niles. And strangely, he's never been anything but a perfect gentleman. I haven't known many of them in my life." Her eyes met his again.

"Still, Miss Babcock, I wish you'd be careful." Niles took a very protective attitude.

CC smiled at him. "Thanks Niles. We'd better get back. Won't the family want their late afternoon nosh before dinner?" Niles laughed at how well CC seemed to be fitting into the new Sheffield household.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fabulous characters from 'The Nanny'.

A/N: I've always wondered if this could ever really happen. Not just Niles and CC but anyone, anywhere.

**Phantom of the Mansion**

Chapter 5

Christmas

"Whoowhee! That was one heck of a Christmas dinner, Niles. I didn't think you could top Thanksgiving and Hanukkah, but yet again. I was wrong." Fran stands up and starts helping to clear the table.

Max stands. "Fran's right, old man, you've out done yourself. Alright, children, help Niles clear the table and then it's time for our movie." Max actually took his plate and started into the kitchen himself passed a literally stunned Niles.

"Daddy, can Fran watch the movie with us this year?" Gracie asked.

Max smiled. "Of course, Grace, as long as it won't make Fran uncomfortable."

Fran winked at Gracie and smiled her biggest 'I love you kiddo' smile. "I'll be right in."

CC joined Niles in the kitchen. "Can I help?" CC leaned on the counter. "I think it's best if I don't watch the movie this year."

"Miss Babcock, you know that Fran won't mind if you stay. Sara was your best friend." Niles sympathized.

CC tilted her head at him. "Niles, why don't you ever watch the movie? You loved Sara just as much as the rest of us."

"That's why." Niles smiled sadly. "She was a very dear friend, and I confided in her quite a bit. I miss her. So I find that watching the movie makes me sad, and I don't want to be sad at Christmas."

CC turned and surprised Niles with a hug. "I miss her too, Niles. I could never trust anyone as much as I trusted Sara." Niles returned the hug and they embraced for a good minute before they realized what they were doing and broke apart.

Niles walked to the small closet where he kept his jacket when he was cleaning and pulled out a wrapped package. "I got you this, Merry Christmas." Niles handed it to CC.

"Niles, we already did the gift thing this morning with the family." CC looked confused.

"I thought it best if I gave you this away from the rest of the family." Niles confessed sheepishly.

CC smirked and winked at him. "It's not something dirty is it?"

He shook his head slightly embarrassed. "Just open it." Niles started loading the dishwasher.

CC tore into the package and nearly cackled when she saw its contents. She leaned in and whispered. "I see why you didn't want Max to see this." CC held up the CD set. "The Phantom of the Opera…Max would have a stroke on the spot." They both laughed. "Thanks Niles, I love it."

"Just make sure you use the headphones when you listen, no sense in us both getting fired." Niles winked just as Max threw open the door and CC quickly tucked the CD up the back of her sweater and stood next to Niles both with the cat-ate-the-canary look on their face.

Max frowned at the odd looking pair. "Niles, the children were wondering if you could make some popcorn."

"Absolutely, Sir, I'll have it out in two shakes." Niles didn't move a muscle since his unseen hand was keeping the CD from falling out of CC's sweater.

"Oookkkaayy." Max turned and left shaking his head.

"That was way too close," Niles said handing her the CD set that had come to rest in his hand. "You'd better take this to your room."

CC frowned. "I was going to help you clean up."

"I'm almost done." Niles grinned. "Miss Babcock…have we called a holiday truce? I don't think either of us has whipped off a zinger in well over a week?"

CC tilted her head thinking. "Well, Hazel, don't get used to it, no Babcock can be nice to a servant for long or we lose our membership in the snooty witch country club."

Niles smirked as CC started up the stairs. "Since we still have a few hours left before you turn back into a shrew, care for a game of scrabble or something?"

"Bring your best game, you know where I live." CC continued up to her room.

* * *

After a few rousing scrabble matches CC and Niles decided to just call it a tie since they kept trading games back and forth. They used two sets of head phones and listened to the CD set Niles had given CC. They were even comfortable enough to sit in CC's room, with the door closed in their pajamas. It was positively domestic, well, almost.

"Well, My Evil Queen, I suppose that the family will be up as usual in the morning for their breakfast." Niles stood and collected the game. "Thank you for a lovely evening which I will never admit to spending with you." He smirked as he started toward the door.

CC stood and trailed behind him. "Yeah, well you won't hear me screaming it from the roof tops." CC nudged him lightly in the back. "Thanks again, Niles. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Miss Babcock, pleasant dreams." Niles stepped out of the room and walked down the hall to his own room.

CC watched him go.

"Stop checkin' me out, Babcock." Niles called without turning around.

"You wish!" CC called back.

* * *

CC found herself in that grand ballroom again. And once again she was wearing the white lace negligee. The room was bathed in a golden glow from the literally hundreds of candles burning around her. She stood in the center of the room, alone waiting they the music started as a whisper so soft she had to strain to hear it.

"…You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge.

In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent."

CC spun around and there at the top of the grand staircase stood the Phantom…her Phantom. He sang more forcefully as he started slowly down the stairs toward her.

"I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge.  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me.  
Dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me.  
Now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided, decided."

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he stared circling CC like she was his prey. It excited her and she felt like she was in a trance cast upon her by his voice.

"Past the point of no return.  
No backward glances.  
The games we've played till now are at an end.  
Past all thought of "if" or "when".  
No use resisting, abandon thought, and let the dream descend."

The Phantom reaches CC and pulls her into him. Her back so tightly against his warm chest that she can feel his heart beat. It seems to be racing as badly as her own.

"What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us?"

His hands move slowly up the sides of her legs to her hips to her waist finally to her wrists and he turns her out to arms length.

"Past the point of no return.  
The final threshold; what warm, unspoken secrets shall we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return."

CC still shocked that she can manage to sing in these overpowering dreams meets his eyes to confess all she's been feeling.

"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry;

to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence.  
I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why.  
In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent, and now I am here with you.

No second thoughts, I've decided, decided."

CC finds herself as the huntress now. She circles the Phantom until they are at near opposite ends of the ball room. The Phantom and CC move slowly toward each other seeking to have each other completely.

"Past the point of no return.  
No going back now.  
Our passion-play has now, at last, begun.  
Past all thought of right or wrong.  
One final question, how long should we two wait, before we're one?  
When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume us?

Past the point of no return the final threshold."

Reaching each other in the center of the room the Phantom spins CC into his chest again. She can still feel the heat of him and his heart racing, his hands covering hers and caressing her.

"The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn.  
We've passed the point of no return."

CC abruptly bolts up in her bed, her breathing rapid and shallow, to discover another single rose tied with black satin ribbon on her night stand.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fabulous characters from 'The Nanny'.

A/N: I've always wondered if this could ever really happen. Not just Niles and CC but anyone, anywhere.

**Phantom of the Mansion**

Chapter 6

New Years Eve

"I don't know, Max, another costume ball?" CC seemed almost nervous.

Max frowned. "Another? When have we had one before?" Max thought for a second. "You can't mean Halloween, CC. That was a simple party at the mansion. This is a huge event. I've rented the grand ballroom at the Plaza. How can you not think it's a good idea?"

Fran popped into the office. "Max, I have a question about these costumes you've chosen for us."

"What'd he do, Fran?" CC started. "Romeo and Juliet? Cinderella and Prince Charming?"

Fran shook her head as Niles entered laughing. "Oh, no, Miss Babcock. Mr. Sheffield went all out for this one. He's arranged for him and Fran to be Aladdin and Jasmine from Disney's Aladdin."

CC burst into laughter. "Well, I am so glad that I don't have to be matchy-patchy this go round." CC stood and left the office.

Fran looked at Max. "I wanted to tell you that I just love the idea, as long as I can wear the sexy blue number Jasmine wears through most of the movie."

"But of course, my dear. What else would I choose?" Max smiled. "What about you old boy, do you have a special date for this party or heading in stag?"

Niles frowned at Max's choice of words. "I'll be going alone, Sir. I thought it would be more fun to pick on Miss Babcock that way."

Max shook his head. "Be nice to CC tonight, Niles. She's been going through something ever since they started work on her penthouse." Max looked at Fran who shrugged.

"I've seen it too, Niles. She's not herself. Come on, ya had to notice that her zingers aren't as…zingy as usual." Fran looked at her friend and saw the concern in his face.

"Well, then. I'll be on my best behavior tonight and make sure no one bothers her…except me, of course." Niles winked at his friends and left the office.

"Oh, Max, they grow up so fast." Fran coos at him.

Max wrinkled his brow. "Who's grown up so fast, Darling?"

"Niles and CC, Max. I don't know what happened on Halloween, but ever since they've been different." Fran sighed.

Max kissed her lightly. "Fran, you are such a yenta. I've noticed as well. They do seem different. I just thought it was because they've been under the same roof for nearly two months."

"I guess we'll see what happens at the party tonight." Fran kissed Max. "I better go get ready. And I'll see if CC needs any help with her costume."

Max looked shocked. "CC told you she picked a costume?" Max sat down as Fran started out of the office.

"Well, maybe she didn't want to tell you because…well you may not appreciate it." Fran hesitated.

"Fran…" Max was being firm. It took everything for Fran not to laugh out loud.

"Ok, she wants to dress as the singer from 'The Phantom of the Opera', Christine somethin'." Fran admitted.

Max stood back up. "What? Phantom? That's a…" Max seethed. "Webber." He growled.

"Max, I know. But she explained it and I agree with her." Fran stopped him from being stupid.

Max stopped. "What do you mean she explained it?"

"There was someone at the Halloween party dressed as the Phantom. She's been haunted by him, her words. She's hoping he'll show up and she can finally find out who he is." Fran gave Max the look that says 'leave it.'

Max sighed. "Well, I suppose that it won't be terribly obvious. It's not like she'll wear a sign or anything."

"Well, I certainly hope not." Fran answered.

For that night, CC booked a room at the Plaza so she could get ready there. Fran asked her if she was sure and CC promised her that she was.

"I wish you'd just let David drive you over with the rest of us in the Limo." Fran told CC as she packed her overnight bag for the hotel and her garment bag with her costume.

"David is driving? Why isn't Niles driving?" CC asked concerned that maybe Niles decided not to attend the party.

Fran grinned at her new friend. "Don't worry, CC, Niles is going. Max just decided not to have him drive so he could really enjoy the party."

"Like I care if Hazel goes. Did he tell you what he's wearing?" CC asked.

Fran nodded. "When I asked him he said that he was wearing the same thing he did for the Halloween party."

"Colonel Pickering. At least it's easy." CC laughed. "I think I've got everything here, Fran."

CC grabbed her bag and started down the stairs. "CC, are you really sure about this?" Fran asked her again.

"Fran, it's the Plaza, I'll be perfectly safe." CC offered and Niles helped her slip into her coat.

"No, CC, I meant the costume. Why don't you just do the Eliza bit again?" Fran asked.

CC touched Fran's arm. "I have my reasons, Fran. Besides, I don't want to look like I'm there with the Colonel here." CC nods at Niles.

"You wish." Niles countered.

"Oy, you should both be so lucky." Fran mumbles quietly.

"What did you say, Fran?" CC asked as she started out the door.

"Uhm…I said Oy would you look at the time…y." Fran made a face. "I better start getting ready. Jasmine had pretty big hair." Fran starts up the stairs. "I'll see ya at the party, CC!"

"Miss Babcock, are you positive you don't want to get ready here and go over with the rest of us?" Niles gave her his most protective look.

CC's hand found his cheek, warm and soft. "I'll be fine, Niles. I promise, I'll be very careful." Their eyes locked for a moment. "I'll talk to you tonight, Colonel Pickering."

Niles watched as CC climbed into the waiting cab. "I certainly hope so." Niles checked his watch. "I'd better get this show on the road." He turned and started up the stairs to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fabulous characters from 'The Nanny'.

A/N: I've always wondered if this could ever really happen. Not just Niles and CC but anyone, anywhere.

**Phantom of the Mansion**

Chapter 7

New Years Eve - Night

CC was in her room at the Plaza putting the finishing touches on her costume. She purchased a perfect period gown in a deep ivory and was wearing her hair down and very curly. Her opera gloves and fancy jewelry added to the picture. She looked at herself in the mirror. "It's good, but there's something missing. I don't scream 'Christine Daae'. Not to mention I'm about twen…ten years too old." There was a knock on CC's door and she went to answer it. "Yes?" CC said when she pulled the door open only to find no one, then looking down she saw it. CC gasped lightly at the single red rose tied with a black satin ribbon. This time there was a note. CC closed the door to her room and read the note. She could almost hear his voice in her ear.

"My dearest CC,

Please, if you wish to see me this evening, carry this rose as a sign.

That's…all I ask of you.

Phantom"

CC carefully clutched the note to her bosom and sighed. "He's here…and he knows I'm here. Well that actually stands to reason."

Niles opened his door to the limo, stepped out and walked around to make arrangements with David, their driver. "Mr. Sheffield, why don't you and Fran go in and I'll join you shortly. I think I'm going to check on Miss Babcock."

"Very good, old man, give her our best." Max took Fran's arm and led her into the hotel and to the coat check counter.

Niles sighed and walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me, I've got an urgent message for CC Babcock, could you tell me her room number please?"

The desk clerk looked up and saw Niles in his white tie and tails, white gloves and monocle. "I'm sorry, Sir. We can't give out room numbers, but I believe that's Miss Babcock, there." The clerk pointed just over Niles' shoulder.

Niles left the desk and met her as she stepped off the elevator. "Miss Babcock, I see you've had a visitor?" Niles noticed the rose in her hand.

"No visit, Niles. He left it at the door with a note that said for me to carry it if I wished to see him. See, I told you, I'm in no danger." CC smiled. "Care to escort me into the ballroom?"

"I don't know…is your Phantom jealous? I don't want to lose my head." Niles smirked.

CC nudged him. "Well, I haven't seen Colin lately, but I don't think my Phantom had anything to do with it."

"Then let's make an entrance." Niles offered his arm, CC took it and they made their way into the grand ballroom. Niles put his monocle in his eye and they made their way into the ballroom and to their table. Niles pulled out CC's chair and took her seat. CC did a quick scan of the room and didn't see 'The Phantom' anywhere. "Miss Babcock, would you like a drink?" Niles asked?

"Just a club soda and lime, please, Niles." CC smiled at him.

Niles did a polite little bow. "I won't be a moment." Niles made his way to the bar and ordered CC's club soda and a scotch for himself when the lights suddenly dimmed in the ballroom. A spot light came up in the far corner of the dance floor opposite Max's table. No one moved; the music, all activity just…stopped. Fran and Max sat with jaws hanging and just watched and he stepped into the light.

There he stood. He was dressed just as he'd been at every other occasion when CC had seen him; white tie and tails, the mask, the cape and the black leather gloves. The small orchestra started to play and the room was literally frozen around them. He took slow steady steps toward her and the soft glowing light followed him to her as he sang.

"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you."

CC stood and took his offered hand and found the voice from her dreams singing with him.

"Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you need me with you, now and always promise me that all you say is true  
that's all I ask of you"

He drew her into him and walked her to the center of the dance floor.

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light.  
You're safe, no one will find you your fears are far behind you."

CC and the Phantom danced and sang together as if they were alone in the room. It was just like in her dreams as she sang with her Phantom.

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night.  
And you always beside me to hold me and to hide me."

Their eyes met and were fixed upon each other. Their hearts were beating in a single rhythm of love and devotion. The words of his song begging her to be forever his.

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.  
Let me lead you from your solitude.  
Say you need me with you here, beside you.  
Anywhere you go, let me go too,

That's all I ask of you."

CC could feel her eyes filling with the unshed tears of the joy from years of unshared love and affection; ready to pour forth into the very soul of this incredible man. A man whose face she hasn't seen but who possesses her, body, mind and heart when her song answers him.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.  
Say the word and I will follow you."

As they sing together they are still in the middle of the dance floor. Professing their love and desires observed by all in attendance.

"Share each day with me, each  
night, each morning."

CC whispers her request.

"Say you love me."

Her Phantom whispers his response.

"You know I do."

Their eyes meet and they step a bit closer.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you.

They kiss and dance sweepingly around the room.

Anywhere you go let me go too.  
Love me, that's all I ask of you."

CC's hand rests on the cheek of his mask as their eyes lock. The lights are still low and he whispers. "Not here, my love. Please." He brushes her lips softly with his own and when the lights return to normal CC is alone on the dance floor.

Niles makes it to her just as she faints. He lifts her carefully and takes her out of the ballroom. "Miss Babcock. Are you alright?" Max and Fran are right behind them.

"Oy, what was all that about?" Fran felt flushed herself.

Max tried to take control. "I'm calling security and having the hotel searched for that man."

CC reached up from the chair Niles had placed her in just outside of the ballroom. "No, Max. I'm fine, I just got a little over excited."

"CC who in the hell is that?" Max barked at his friend, worried.

Fran grabbed Max's arm. "Leave her alone, Max. Niles will stay with her until she's ready to come back. Let's go, you have guests to greet." Fran literally pushed Max back toward the ballroom. She leaned down to CC. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Fran winked and caught up with Max.

"Well, that was exciting." Niles grinned at her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

CC felt like she was practically floating. "He was really there, wasn't he, Niles?" CC looked up at him. "I'm not going crazy, right?"

"Oh, no. He was definitely there. But why didn't you take his mask off?" Niles was compelled to ask.

"He asked me not to," CC said softly.

"Well, as long as you're sure you're alright." Niles stood and extended his hand to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fabulous characters from 'The Nanny'.

A/N: I've always wondered if this could ever really happen. Not just Niles and CC but anyone, anywhere.

**Phantom of the Mansion**

Chapter 8

New Years Eve - Later that night

CC leaned over to Niles at their table. "Niles, would you walk me to my room, please?"

"Of course, but it's only eleven fifteen. Don't you want to stay until mid-night?" Niles asked her.

CC shook her head. "No, I'm a little tired. I've had a pretty big night. I think I'd just like to get upstairs. I'll watch the ball drop from my balcony." CC smirked at him.

"Alright, Babs, if you're sure. I don't need to be here. I get enough of Fran and Max necking at home." Niles laughed at the sight of the far more relaxed Max than he was used to.

Niles stood and pulled out CC's chair for her to stand. Max and Fran finally noticed them. "Oh, CC, Niles…are you leaving us?"

"Miss Babcock wants to retire, Sir. I'm going to escort her safely to her room and I think I'll catch a cab back to the mansion, if you don't mind." Niles detailed.

Max frowned. "Well if you're both sure you want to leave now, then I suppose I have to stay until the end of the party." Turning his attentions to Fran, "You don't mind, do you, Darling?"

"Oh no, Max, I love a good party." Fran winked at Niles and CC, who exchanged glances. Niles offered his arm and CC took it. They turned and left barely noticed by Max and Fran.

Niles and CC walked silently to the elevator. They rode silently up to her floor. He walked her silently to her room. When she opened the door, Niles finally spoke. "Let me check your room, please."

"Niles, I don't think that's necessary." CC looked at him.

"Please, you know Max and Fran will ask if I did." Niles' eyes were pleading with her.

CC stepped aside and allowed him to enter and look around the room and the bath. "Well, now I can say I've been in a room at the Plaza! Sleep well, Miss Babcock, Happy New Year." Niles left the room and listened for the lock to engage before he left her door.

"Silly servant, he's always looking out for me." CC laughed lightly. She went into the bathroom and changed into her white lace negligee. CC came out of the bathroom brushing out the curls from her hair. She'd washed her face and felt fresh and clean and ready for a restful night sleep. It was still only eleven forty five, but waiting until midnight didn't really seem that important to CC so she climbed into bed and clicked off the light. It was barely a moment before she heard the voice whispering her name on the lilt of the music…

"CC…" He whispered. "CC…I'm here."

CC recognized which of the soft tunes was playing and felt new found confidence and sang the words as she got out of bed and approached the sound of his voice.

"Angel, I hear you! Speak, I listen…stay by my side, guide me!  
Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me enter at last, Phantom."

His voice came from her balcony. She could feel him on the other side of the sliding glass door. She slowly approached him in the soft glow that washed into her room from the city lights outside.

"Finally my love you shall know me, see why in shadows I hide!  
Look at your face, your reflection, I am there inside!"

The closer CC got to the door the more clear he became. She was mesmerized as her reflection faded and he came into view. She slid the door opened and took his outreached hand and drew him into the room pleading with her words.

"Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your Glory!"

CC placed her hand on the cheek of his mask as she'd done in the ballroom. This time he placed his hand on hers and his song changed.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;  
Lead me, save me from my solitude.  
Say you want me with you, here beside you.  
Anywhere you go let me go too."

Her Phantom helped her to pull the mask off his face and hair revealing her…Niles, who whispered. "CC… that's all I ask of you." CC's tears were flowing freely now and Niles did his level best to brush them away with his kisses. "Please, CC…please don't cry."

"I knew it was you. From the very beginning…I…I felt it. Oh, God, I love you, Niles." CC wrapped him in a crushing embrace.

"I love you, too." Niles whispered. Their lips met in a soul joining kiss and that would bind them forever as one. They had…passed the point of no return, and they couldn't have been happier.

EPILOGUE

Five years later:

Niles stepped into the third floor apartment that Max had graciously offered to him and CC when they married on Valentine's Day five years ago. He was immediately met by a little girl leaping into his arms. "Daddy!"

"Hello, Princess, where are Mommy and Danny?" Niles asked his oldest child.

Lauren smiled up at her father with a lopsided grin that matched his own. "Danny woke up from his nap with a stinky, so Mommy's changin' him."

"Let's go see if she can use some help." Niles put Lauren up onto his shoulders and walked into the nursery. "Hello, my love. Lauren tells me that young Daniel woke with a less than pleasant mess in his diaper." Niles placed a kiss on CC's cheek and tickled his son's bare tummy.

CC finished dressing the baby and lifted him onto her shoulder. "Nothing a seasoned mother of two can't handle," CC said. "How was your day, Belvedere?"

"Mommy." Lauren chastised CC for calling Niles names.

"I'm sorry, Princess. How was your day, Honey?" CC looked at her daughter seeking approval. Lauren nodded.

"It was just fine. I've got the new staff all trained. I should be able to spend my days at the piano and helping my beautiful wife with our growing family in no time." Niles smiled as he lifted Lauren down from his shoulders. "I'm amazed that after all the time I spent doing that job, Max decided it was too much for one person."

CC laughed. "I still don't know how you managed it."

"I don't either. I suppose Max's standards were never really that high. I only ever excelled in the kitchen." Niles followed his family into the sitting room.

CC winked at him. "Well, that's not the only room you excelled in." Niles blushed.

"Daddy, tell me again the story of how you whoohooed Mommy." Niles and CC chuckled.

"That's wooed, Princess. Whoohoo is what Aunt Frannie says when she's really happy." CC corrected softly.

Niles frowned at his little girl. "Are you sure, Lauren? I've told you that story a million times."

"Daddy, don't 'zaggerate." Lauren started sounding just like CC. "And I really like that story."

CC got Daniel started at nursing and looked at her husband. "I think you're cornered, Niles. You'd better just start from the beginning."

Niles sighed. "Well, Uncle Max and Aunt Fran were having a Halloween party…"

"No Daddy, start with the part about how you fooled Mommy into buying that penhouse from you." Lauren giggled.

"Well, I knew that Mommy wanted to buy her neighbors penthouse so she could have the entire floor to herself. So I offered to buy it and Mrs. Thomas sold it to me. After about six months Mommy bought it from me." Niles detailed. "Well, from the fake company I used so she wouldn't know it was me." Niles winked at CC.

"I still don't see the reason for that. You knew that after all was said and done, we'd be moving in here." CC wondered aloud.

"I needed you to be here at the mansion if my plan was to work. I couldn't keep schlepping across town to your penthouse. Not to mention standing beneath your window would've been difficult since you were on the 25th floor." Niles smirked.

"How'd you get to all those places without Mommy seein' ya?" Lauren asked, as she always does.

"That's a part of the story for another time, Princess." Niles kissed her forehead. "Now, shall I continue or do you have more questions?"

"Sorry, Daddy, g'head." Lauren sat back and listened to Niles tell the story of how he donned the Phantom costume and how he first sang to CC out on the terrace.

CC watched as her little girl who looked so much like the man she loved listened earnestly to the story of how her friend, her love, her…Phantom finally wooed her and made her his wife. She couldn't help but smile. She softly caresses the cheek of their infant son. CC sighed; she didn't think she was able to get pregnant when they found out about Lauren and when her doctor told her about Daniel she thought her life may actually be perfect. She had her Niles, the man of her dreams and so much more. A beautiful little girl that so resembled her father it made her heart flutter at the sight of them together. And now a new baby boy who filled the house with giggles and cooing and yes, stinky diapers, but it was a life CC had never known she wanted until her Phantom had thrust it upon her…they've crossed their bridge and gladly stand together and watch it burn.


End file.
